Hands Touch, Eyes Meet
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  Kurt is at Dalton, where he keeps his horse.  Blaine is also at Dalton in the glee club.  What happens when these two souls meet?


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Glee. It belongs to its respected owner. I do own the character of Kurt's horse, Don't Rain On My Parade and the plot. 'Nuff said.

A/N: After writing FOUR song-fics, I decided to try and write a short story.

A/N 2: Description of Kurt's horse:

Name – Don't Rain On My Parade

Barn Name – Rain

Breed – Arabian

Gender – Mare

Color – bay (dark brown with black ears, mane, tail, tops of legs and muzzle)

Markings – broad blaze and two hind socks

Age – 14 years old

Height – 16 hands

Summary: AU: Kurt is at Dalton, where he keeps his horse. Blaine is also at Dalton in the glee club. What happens when these two souls meet?

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson looked out the large picture window and watched someone ride their horse with perfection. Blaine wasn't a horse person, but he knew a good rider when he saw one.<p>

"You okay, Blaine?" James, one of Blaine's friends asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we call it a good rehearsal today?" Blaine inquired. The other Warblers nodded and went their separate ways.

Blaine exited the school and went down to the stables. It was a beautiful day and he felt the warm sun on his skin. He was halfway to the stable when someone called to him. He headed back to the building he came out of and went over some last-minute things with Sebastian – the one Warbler he despised above all others. He and Sebastian had dated, but it was over – Blaine had caught him cheating.

Blaine exited the building and headed out into the sunlight for the second time that day. He leaned against the fence and watched the horse and rider ride around the arena. There was a series of jumps set up and Blaine watched as the horse soared over the jumps as if it had wings.

He watched the rider cool down their horse and headed into the barn, Blaine following right behind him.

As he entered the stable, Blaine removed his jacket and held it. He watched a boy about his age leading a horse towards him.

"Hi. I don't think I've ever seen you here." Blaine greeted the boy, watching him put his horse away.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you there. I go to McKinley, but they don't have stables there. I talked to the headmaster here and he said it was okay if I boarded here, but I would need to work in the stable." The boy's voice was like sweet music. Blaine turned his attention to the boy's horse.

"That's a beautiful horse you've got there." Blaine told the boy.

"Oh, thank you. Her name is Don't Rain On My Parade, but I call her Rain for short." The boy told Blaine, removing his riding helmet. The boy had caramel-colored hair and green almond-shaped eyes. "I'm Kurt Hummel, by the way."

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine introduced himself, extending his hand for Kurt to shake. Kurt adjusted his helmet and shook Blaine's hand. Kurt then turned his attention to his horse.

Blaine stood outside the stall and watched Kurt with the beautiful horse.

"How long have you had your horse?" Blaine questioned.

"For about two years now. Would you want to ride her sometime?"

"I'm not a horse person."

Kurt gasped dramatically.

"What?"

"How can you not be a horse person? They're beautiful, sensitive, magnificent creatures." Kurt told Blaine as he removed the horse's saddle and bridle. He instantly felt a strong connection between Kurt and himself.

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he exited the stall. Rain nickered to them as the boys exited the stable and back into the sunlight.

"My dad is gonna be here soon to pick me up. It was nice meeting you, Blaine." Kurt told his new friend.

"It was nice to meet you, too, Kurt. I hope we can get together."

Kurt smiled and quickly scribbled his cell phone number on Blaine's hand just as his dad pulled into the driveway. Blaine smiled and waved goodbye to his new friend.

_Two months later_

"You okay up there?" Kurt asked as he led Blaine around the arena. Blaine was mounted on Rain and Kurt was leading him around the arena. Kurt had decided to transfer to Dalton and his dad bought a place close to campus.

"Yeah, just trying not to freak out." Blaine told Kurt, keeping a tight hold on the reins.

"Just relax. She can tell if you're nervous." Kurt told Blaine. Blaine took a relaxing breath and patted Rain's neck. Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine again.

"What?"

"I just realized that your names rhyme – Rain and Blaine."

"I hope that wasn't intentional."

"Of course not."

Kurt smiled and unsnapped the lead rope from Rain's chinstrap. He then moved away from Blaine and moved to the middle of the arena.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine inquired.

"Watching you ride." Kurt told his boyfriend. Blaine swallowed and gently nudged Rain forward. "If you feel nervous, just sing something – that's what usually happens for me."

"Um, okay." Blaine told Kurt, moving with Rain's long strides. Kurt got out his camera and took pictures of the two of them. Blaine had a feeling that the two of them would be together forever.

Kurt cooled down Rain with Blaine's help. The two of them headed back into the school, interlacing their fingers as they walked.

"Would you want to come to rehearsal today?" Blaine asked. Kurt changed back into his uniform before answering.

"Sure." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. Blaine kissed Kurt's soft lips and led him to the choir room. He introduced Kurt to everyone as the boys entered. Everyone was so welcoming and kind to Kurt, which reminded him of his friends at McKinley.

"Today, we're gonna practice the mash-up of Wicked songs we're gonna do for the talent show this weekend." Blaine told the Warblers once they had their voices warmed up.

The boys decided to do a mash-up of One Short Day, I'm Not That Girl and Dancing Through Life. Kurt smiled over at Blaine as the two of them danced around the room, surrounded by the other Warblers.

"I'm not that girl/Two best friends/Keep dancing through life!" all the Warblers sang a Capella.

Two weeks later was the talent show – the Warblers ended up coming in first, which everyone was happy about. Blaine smiled at Kurt and kissed him on the lips, not caring that the entire student population was watching.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked as the two of them headed to the stable. Rain had injured herself jumping, so the boys were going to visit her.

"Because you're the best thing that's happened to me and I love you." Blaine told Kurt.

"I love you, too." Kurt told Blaine, kissing his cheek.

_Two years later_

Kurt watched Rain in the stall before him, Blaine at his side. Kurt had decided to breed Rain and she was close to delivering her first foal.

"Almost there, Rain." Blaine encouraged the mare. Sweat darkened her neck as she let out a pained moan. Kurt squealed as a black foal entered the world. He rushed into the stall and cleared the birth sac off the foal's face and out of its ears. Between dates with Blaine, Warbler rehearsal and homework, Kurt had read every book he could get his hands on about foal care.

"What did she have?" Blaine asked. Kurt went to the foal's tail and smiled.

"She had a colt! And a handsome one at that." Kurt announced. He exited the stall and went to join his boyfriend. The two of them were seniors and had been together for three wonderful years.

"What are you going to name him?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt headed back to the school.

"Blaine's Little Warbler – Warbler for short." Kurt told him. Blaine smiled, completely in awe that his boyfriend would do that.

"It's perfect and so are you." Blaine told Kurt.

"I know – you're not too bad yourself." Kurt joked. Blaine laughed and got down on one knee.

"Kurt Hummel – will you marry me?" Blaine asked, slipping a gold band onto Kurt's finger.

"Blaine Anderson, I thought you'd never ask, so yes, I will marry you." Kurt answered, kissing Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips.

Nothing could spoil that moment.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_


End file.
